


I promise (being selfish)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, fluff?, idk - Freeform, implied sex??, only mentioned - Freeform, the answer is no, will i ever stop writing changlix?, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: His looking at the sky, waiting for a miracle.(or, the one where Felix asks Changbin to be selfish)





	I promise (being selfish)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! here, have some more changlix. Its very short but i love this one.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> enjoy it! :)

_Tic Toc._ Hours passing. Everything's still in the clearing. Transparent water, the sun setting. The lake is calm, not even a breeze moves the water. There are no birds singing, no animals around, not even flies or bees.

On the lake shore, lying in the cold floor, there's a boy. Blonde hair like the sun, freckles adorning his cheeks like constellations, sad eyes. 

He's looking at the sky, waiting for a miracle. 

Honestly, he's tired of waiting for something that will never come.  **He** will not come, but Felix waits anyways.

He sighs deeply and blinks. Slowly he gets up from the floor, sitting on a rock.

It's late and he should already be heading back home but he doesn't leave. 

He's just staring at the lake, contemplating how still everything is, while inside him there's a tornado of emotions, crashing everything.

And, in the stillness of the clearing, something changes. Felix can hear the distant sound of footsteps. He doesn't care.

It could be a killer, a rapist, a bear, a squirrel ot any other thing. **Felix** **can't bring himself to care.**  

Whoever is coming, it's getting closer.

The person enters the clearing, Felix can feel it, but he doesn't even turn around to see who it is.

The other boy's presence is suffocating to the blonde.

_He hates you, he hates you, he hates you._

"I knew you would be here" Changbin says.

Felix doesn't move.

"We have to talk" he says, Felix doesn't answer.

"Please, look at me".

"We have nothing to talk about, hyung" Felix says instead of turning around "You left everything pretty clear".

"Can you please listen to what I have to say?" the older mutters walking towards Felix.

"No, you've said enough".

"I haven't!" Changbin exclaims, fronting him.

"Okay, fine" Felix finally looks at him "Say something then!"

"I do like you" Changbin tells him.

Felix's eyes start watering. He's lying to him.

"You're lying" the blonde boy whispers.

"I'm not. I promise you, I'm not"

Suddenly Changbin holds his hand and Felix starts sobbing.

"I'm scared, okay, Lix?" he continues "I don't want to lose you, I don't want people to hate you because of me".

"I want to protect you, I want to push you away so you don't have to put up with all the shit in my life" Changbin says "But I also want to be so selfish".

"Then be selfish" Felix says "Trust me, lean on me. I can put up with all of your shit, but you'll have to promise me that you will never ever leave me alone again".

Both of them are crying.

"I promise".

Changbin hugs him tight. Changbin kisses him softly. Changbin walks him home. And Changbin stays with him that night, because, as always, there's no one with Felix. Changbin gives him one of his hoodies has a birthday present, Changbin takes him on dates. Changbin moves in with him. Changbin makes him love. Changbin asks him to marry him and Changbin **actually** marries him.

Changbin never ever leaves him alone, after all, he promised he wouldn't.


End file.
